Various components, such as conduits and tubes, may be secured to surfaces, such as walls, ceilings or the like, through fastening assemblies. For example, a cylindrical tube may be secured to a wall through a fastening assembly having a tube channel that snapably secures around a portion of the tube. The fastening assembly itself may be secured to the wall through a stud that is received and retained by a stud retainer, such as shown and described in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0099049, filed Sep. 16, 2005, and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0028668, filed May 7, 2008, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Stud retainers have been used with vehicle hoods, cabinet doors, protective covers, and various other applications that are configured for repeated engagement and disengagement between components. In many applications, it is desirable for a fastening assembly to be removed from a structure, such as a vehicle hood. However, in removing the fastening assembly, it is often preferable to maintain the connection between the stud and the stud retainer.